


My Big Brother, Daiya Oowada

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being asked by his teacher to write a non-fiction story for extra credit, Mondo Oowada decides to create a mix of a bibliography and autobiography of sorts, recalling he and his brothers' struggles due to their being werewolves, and his admiration of his older brother Daiya's determination to raise him and his adopted brother Leon the best way he knew how. [AU, mentions of Daiykuro, Ishimondo, and LeoSaya]</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Brother, Daiya Oowada

“Mister Oowada? Could you stay after for a few minutes?”

Looking behind him, Mondo Oowada paused, shouldering his backpack uncertainly. Inwardly, he cursed, but he was also slightly worried as he nodded and approached his English teacher's desk. What had he done wrong this time? He was sure that he'd done everything right, damn him for being a constant screw up--

He was so lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the teacher saying, “Your mastery of English is incredible. Your abilities are far above all of the other students' in this class. How are you so good?”

The complement was sudden and unexpected, and Mondo gave a nervous laugh as he shuffled his feet. “Er, uh, thanks Teach. My, uh, Dad was American. He could speak Japanese but he raised my big bro on mostly English, an' then my bro taught me.” Mondo smiled sheepishly. “So, 's kinda my first language.”

“Well, even for students who have English as their first language, your writing skills are amazing. It's no wonder that you're passing this class, now that you've decided to start doing your schoolwork.”

“Yeah, Kiyotaka don't—er, doesn't—let me slack off.” Remembering his strict, disciplinarian room-mate and boyfriend, Mondo looked down at his hands which were clasped uncharacteristically tightly in front of him. “Is—is that it?”

“Not quite,” the teacher replied, then turned and withdrew a packet from the bag sitting on the floor next to it. He handed it to Mondo, then said, “Your math teacher tells me you're not doing well in the class.”

Mondo made a little choked noise as he took the paper, and his eyes darted around the now-empty classroom. “W-well, er, I don't—”

“However, she's willing to let you pass with a C if you can do something for me.”

“Why does she care 'bout you?”

“She's my wife.”

“...oh.” Well, they did both have the same last name, but Mondo had assumed they were family. A simple mistake, right?!

“Anyway, this is an informational packet for an assignment that I usually give to my college-level senior class. After reviewing your work, I'm almost one-hundred percent positive that you can do it.” Mondo stared at the thick packet in his hands, rubbing the glossy paper with his thumb. It looked really...professional. Could he really do a project for a college-level, senior class? Was he that good? He _did_ need to pass his math class.

“I'll do my best, Teach. An', er, tell your wife thanks for givin' me a second chance.”

\---

“Extra credit? Oh, Kyoudai, I'm so proud of you!”

“Please don' cry, Kiyotaka,” Mondo sighed as he read over the papers. The theme was pretty simple, and that was all he focused on (most of the packet was going on and on about rules and the history of the assignment and other shit that Mondo didn't bother with): write an autobiography or a biography about a person that changed your life. Should be simple, right?

Well, it wasn't for Mondo. On one hand, he wanted to write an autobiography, but he couldn't do that without adding in someone else's story. Someone who had most definitely changed his life, for the better. The man who had raised him since he was five years old. Sighing, Mondo held his phone in his hands as Ishimaru went into the kitchen to ask their friend and other roommate, Chihiro Fujisaki, if she needed help with dinner, leaving Mondo alone to weigh his options.

After a few moments of heavy deliberation, Mondo decided to phone his teacher. He picked up on the second ring, and Mondo took a deep breath. “Uh, hey, Teach? 'S it...'s it okay if I kinda do a little of both for the project?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean, er...can I kinda do like...a mix of an autobiography and a biography?” He paused, and then said a bit more loudly than he needed to, “I wanna do an autobiography, but I can't without talkin' about someone else!”

“That's perfectly alright. In fact, that would actually be a first. I'm interested to see how it will turn out.”

“Oh, uh, okay. One more thing.”

“Hmm?”

“It can be longer than ten pages, right?”

“Absolutely. If you feel it necessary to use that much.”

After giving his thanks, Mondo hung up, then turned to yell into the kitchen from where he sat at the living room table, “Hey, Chi! Can I use your laptop?”

“Sure, but _please_ , don't download or install anything. It took me weeks to clean out that last virus you gave me.”

“Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It was Leon's idea, though!”

Finally, now invigorated with muse and writing spirit, Mondo started up Chihiro's laptop and turned on the Word program. Slowly at first, then quickening in pace, his fingers began to type.

[ _This is a story unlike any other that you'll ever read._

_Now, I know lots of people like to say that, but I know you've never read a story like this before. You'll probably think it's fake, and wonder why it's sitting in the autobiography section of the bookstore, but it isn't. Everything within these pages is entirely and completely true._

_I know it's true, because this is my story, and the story of someone very close to me. I lived it, I went through it, even if now I can't remember most of it. Some of it's happy, some of it's sad, and some of it is really confusing so make sure you're paying attention. Shit gets weird._

_Above all, this is_ my _story._

_Well, my story, and the story of someone else, though it's mostly about the “someone else”._

_This is the story of my big brother, Daiya Oowada, and how he raised me._ ]


End file.
